implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been....
Editorial Guidelines-'' # ''Check your Grammar! Most users get sick of seeing people making complete wrecks of sentences (yes, I have seen worse than my own my spelling and grammar out there). # Plausibility is a mus'''t! No robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements. # '''Cannon is king. While adding new details to your article is okay, you can't just place something completely out of whack in your article. If it has been established that Nation A invaded Nation B, you can't say otherwise. # Before making changes to another’s article (besides simple grammar changes, or fixing small errors), ask the owner ''of the article. # '''Before an article is made into Cannon,' it must be approved by a senior editor of the timeline or the creator of the time line. # Have fun'!'' POD The former ATL British colony was about thrice the size as Cabinda and mostly situated on the Namibian side of the OTL Namibian-Angola border. The major river River Kunene (note-others being ATL). The POD is that colonial rule worked in part of Africa. What would have a nation been like if the British Empire (and maybe the French Empire as well) had succeeded in their cultural goals and also held out much longer, like say until 1972... Stats *Size- 7,736 sq mi (16,508km2). *Colony established-1845. *Population (2010) - 627,125. *Capital city- Muluwheyo City. *Former colonial power- The UK. *Official language- English and Ovambo. *Other Languages- Herero, Bushman, Darama, Afrikaans, German, Chewa, Ovimbundu, Namaqua and a few Greek and Portuguese speakers. *Currency- UK £ (official), RSA Rand, Angolan Kwanza and Namibian Rand (unofficaly). *Ethic groups- 64% Ovambo, 12% White (8% British, 2.5% Afrikaners, 1% Rhodesian Whites, 0.5% Greek), 7% Coloureds, 5% Darama, 4% Herero, 3% Ovimbundu, 1.5% Bushmen, 1% Chewa, 1% Namaqua, 1% Xindonga and 0.5% Tswana. *Religion- Protestant 64%, Animist 33% and 3% Roman Catholic. *Top exports- Tin, tin plate, coal, coke, sand, glass, ground nuts, fruit and cassava. *Top imports- Oil, processed food, spare parts, plastics, wire, furniture, building materials, electrical macheiary and Land Rovers. *Capital- Muluweyo City. *Biggest city-Muluweyo (115,200 in the city proper and 70,500 in the suburbs). *Other cities/towns-Point Portugal (65,400), Port Tony Smith (17,500), John Clifford (15,500), Lupatulaika (17,500), New Dartford (15,550), Boerburg (25,500) and New Warwick (15,450). *President- Nomzamo Sarah N’ktarvi of the LDP. *Regime- Semi-presidential republic. History Hunter gatherers settled the territory in the stone and iron ages, followed later by Bantu settlers centurys later. As they arrived he population coalesced, first into clans and then into kingdoms. The first whites arived in 1450. The Portuguese navigator Diogo Cão reached Point Portugal. Spain had a biref intrest from 1795 to 1835, wihe British finaly holding sway from 1845 to in's indpendence in 1972. 'Also see-' The national history of Muluwheyo.'' From independence to today. Independence occurred peacefully in 1972, Under the Liberal Democratic President, Nicklaus Rolihlahla N’ktarvi, with monitory union continuing in to the present day. Nicklaus' daughter, Nomzamo, would become president in 2008. A minor lead mine opened near Tin City in 1979 and the Tibayla phosphate mine near Boerburg, opened in 1982, bringing more prosperity and 60 ethnic-German Namibian migrant Labours to the nation. The first coal-fired powered power station was built in Muluwheyo city in 1972 and the second was biulit in Boerburg during 1982. Later both SWAPO and SWANU were to prove a major problem as Namibia fought against South Africa in the 1980s, with a low level rural insurgency in 1982 and a brief anti-white letter-bombing campaign in 1983. The vast bulk of the populous was not swayed by the Marxist-Leninist SWANU ideology and rejected it out of hand in favour of their native verity of Anglophile-Liberal Democracy. In 1989, South Africa made a mutual defence treaty with Muluwheyo. Niger, Angola, Namibia, Botswana and Mozambique agreed to similar treaties in the next few years. The tiny nation joined NATO in 1999. These treaties were made in the wake of a brief set of UNITA attacks on the pro-MPLA village of Tonytown in Northern County. Government and politics Also see-' The Politics in Muluwheyo'' Demographics ''Also see-''' The Demographics of Muluwheyo'' 'List of major towns and other settlements' Also see-' The Demographics of Muluwheyo'' Telecommunications ''Also see-''' Telecommunications in Muluwheyo'' Energy Muluwheyo relies on Coal for all of its energy needs, however environmental concerns are growing and the Muluwheyo Green Party (MGP) want to phase out coal and oil usage favoring renewable energy Economy The Government's 8 year campaign ate economic reforms, supported by the World Bank and the International Monetary Fund (IMF), that were to encourage foreign investment, and bring revenues in line with expenditures, collapsed in 2010 due to the global financial crisis. GDP fell by 2.4% in 2011 and 1.6% in 2010. The national currency is the UK £, but the RSA Rand, Namibian Rand and Angolan Kwanza are used unofficially. Sometimes transactions with Côte d'Ivoire and Ghana are done in the Communaute Financiere Africaine franc (XOF) and/or US $. 'Agriculture' Groundnuts, Casava and maze are the top products. Most groundnuts were exported to the UK as of 2003. Agriculture makes 30% of the economy and employs 40% of the workforce. 'Mining' Tin City and Boerburg are the main mining and quarrying centres. Tin and lead each account for 10% of the economy. Phosphates accounts for 10% of the economy. 20% of the workforce are miners. 'Manufacturing' Most manufacturing is made up of light industries with some medium and heavy industry in the towns. It accounts for 16% of the economy. 20% of the workforce are employed by it. 'Trade' Leading trade partners are- The RSA, Namibia, Kuwaite, Ghana, France, Côte d'Ivoire, Italy, Greece, Barbados, St. Lucia, U.S.A., Japan and People's Republic of China. 'Retail' There are many local retailers, including the nation's only supermarket chain is "Petit Marché" and it has 18 shops in the nation, of which 5 are in Muluwheyo City. Aldi has 1 supermarket in Muluwheyo City, Boerburg and Port Corfe. Audi has 12 minor stores in the country. There is also 1 major Asda shop in Port Corfe. Retail accounts for 22% of the economy and employs 10% of the work force. 'Supermarket chains' 'Tourism' The Kingstonland National Park attracts roughly 500 local and 70,000 overseas tourists each year. Tourisum employs 10% of the labour force and makes 10% of the economy’s output. 'Stock Exchange' The sock exchange opened in 1999 and has 17 listed companies. It has an average of 650 points on its index, but was as high as 700 in May 2002 and as low as 450 in May 2009. 'Customs, excise and taxation' Income tax is set at 12% for those those earning over £100,000 per annum and 5% for those earning less. 'Topical images' Bäuerinnen bestellen ein Feld in Moçambique 19 December 2005.JPG|The farming of Casarva by Herero women in Kaloknieh, Central County. ZM-Nkana-headgear-Kitwe.jpg|The head gear of lead mine 1 and 2, Tin City. Groundnut harvesting in Malawi.jpg|Ground nut harvesting in St. Grace county, which is known for it's nut and cassava production. Graaff_Fruit-Ceres_packing.jpg|A pineapple cannery in Muluwheyo City. Women_in_Mozambique_with_maize.jpg|A Ovambo woman cutting Maze in Far Northern County. Windhoek aerial.jpg|The central bussines district of Boerburg. It contains the nation's branch of the UK Barkley's Bank and the head offices state run Bank of Muluwheyo. Togo phosphates mining (2).jpg|The Tibayla phosphate mine, near Boerburg. Fishing boat The Gambia.jpg|Small scale fishing boats like this one near Port Eric are common place. Defence 'Air Force' There is a small national air force of 12 fighters, 2 transports, 3 light helicopters, 1 light cargo helicopter, 2 light bombers and 1 Hawkeye spy plane. There are also 9 British fighters, 2 British Bomber/Reconnaissance aircraft, 2 British Bomber aircraft, 10 American fighters, 2 American bombers, 2 Canadian light helicopters and 2 S. African fighter-bombers. The only major military airfields are at Tony Smith Airforce Base and Boerburg Airforce Base. Spitang2.jpg|The 9 Brtish Spitstangs 13SM325.jpg|The 2 UK marked Supermarine Type 325 Light Bomber/Reconnaissance B-17e.jpg|RAF "Fortress IV/B-17E P-67.jpg|P-67 "Moonbat" P-51_(3).jpg|8 P-51 Mustang recon-fighter aircraft. Spitang3.jpg|8 Muluwheyo Spitstags BELIZE 90 10.jpg|A Hawkeye spy plain at Tony Smith Air Base. Bell47 Royal Canadian Navy.jpg|Bell47 Royal H-19 Royal Canadian Navy.jpg|A Sikorsky HO4S (S-55). 'Navy' There is a small navy of 2 Frigates, 1 corvette, 1 minelayer, 1 minesweeper, 3 patrol boats and 2 Sea King helicopters and a Sikorsky HO4S (S-55) helicopter. There are also a South African patrol boat and British Sea King helicopter. The only major naval base is at Point Portugal Naval Base. 20080702-Faliron-HS_Aittitos_P-268.jpg|The patrol boat MNV Teeth. ARADrummondP31.jpg|The Frigate MNV Tony Smith. 'Army' The national army has 3 CH-47 Chinook helicopters, 3 Sud Aviation Alouette III helicopters, 1 Sikorsky HO4S (S-55) light cargo helicopter, 6 Centurion tanks (1 is in storage due to damage caused in the war with SWAPO and SWANU.), 2 Véhicule de l'Avant Blindé APC, 5 Chieftain tanks, 10 M30 107 mm (4.2 inch Mortar) heavy mortars and 15 Land Rover ‘defenders’. There are 6 British Land Rover ‘defenders’, 10 American M113 armored personnel carriers, 2 Canadian CH-47 American Chinook helicopters, 3 CH-47 American Chinook helicopters, 8 S. African Leopard 2 A4 Main Battle Tanks and 2 Namibian Centurion tanks. The only major military bases are at Port Corfe, Lupatulaika, John Clifford, Boerberg, New Warwick and New Durham. 'Weapons' *Stokes mortar *Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver *The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") *Austen submachine gun *Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) *Kalashnikov AK-47 'Special forces' It has 5 Land Rover ‘Defenders’, 2 Centurion tanks and 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters. 'Treaties with Namibia, NATO and others.' The UK and USA have had a small standing army in the nation due to tensions with both Namibia's SWANU rebels and the Angolan civil war. This force fell slightly after 1992. South Africa made a mutual defence treaty with Muluwheyo. Similar treaties were made with Niger (1992), Angola (1993), Namibia (1994), Botswana (1995) and Mozambique (1995) agreed to in the next few years. The tiny nation joined NATO in 1999. These treaties were made in the wake of a brief set of UNITA attacks on the pro-MPLA village of Tonytown in Northern County. The Environment Also see-'' Environment of Muluwheyo (Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been....) 'Green issues' ''Also see-'' Environment of Muluwheyo (Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been....) 'National parks' ''Also see-'' Environment of Muluwheyo (Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been....) Transport There are 3 railway networks. The state owned costal narrow-gauge line, the S. African owned Walvis Bay-Polly-Keizerberg-Boerburg-Tibayla Phosphate mine passenser line and the British owned standard guage inter-city line serving Muluwheyo city, Port Smith, Tin City, Port Corfe, Lupatulaika, John Clifford, Boerberg, New Warwick, Kelunga and Tibayla Phosphate mine Narrow gauge passenger services are provided by 8 1950's class 5M SARCC EMUs. Standard gauge passenger 1960's 10 BR class 101 DMUs. A slightly re-(track)guaged IR Class YDM-4A electric loco dose some fright activities on the narrow gauge line. The state owned Tibayla Phosphate mine-Boerburg-Kelunga-Tin City-Port Corfe-Point Portugal freight line is the only goods line in the land. The state run freight services are provided by 3 TAZARA Class DE 1,000 diesel locos. Standard gauge freight services use 4 BR Class 47 diesel locos, a Type C18-17 AFE diesel loco and 2 SNCF Class BB63500 Diesel locos. A state run ferry crosses Muluwheyo bay from New Dartford to Port Smith Via Muluwheyo city, 3 times a day, except on Sundays. Vornesh_tram_and_trolly_bus.(4).JPG|The Trams in New Warwick in 2006. Servaces were between 1938 and 2009. It is now a bus route. Malawi_Rail.jpg|The railway station at Polly. Voronezh trollybuss (a1) (2).JPG|Trollybusses in the town of John Clifford. Loco 4E10-1768 in Ozurgeti.jpg|A Angolan loco that was on loan to Muluwheyo between 2000 and 2008. Harwich 26 August 2006 089.jpg|The ferry and other vessles near Port Smith. Harwich 26 August 2006 009.jpg|A fishing boat in Port Eric. Chimanimani Village - Bus Station - Zimbabwe.jpg|The bus station in Marufu. Health 'Also see-' The Demographics of Muluwheyo'' The 3 national hospitals (200 beds) are in Muluwheyo City, Port Smith and Boarburg. Lesser hospitals (125 beds) exist at Klenunga, Karonga, Lupatulaika, Port Corfe, Tin City and New Warwick. Local health clinics (5 beds) are also available Mulluo, Outer Muluwheyo suburb-town, St.Grace, Port Eric, Tergeru, Mefuru, New Essen, Port Daventry and Koliki. Public utilities The electricity supply, water supply, sewers and gas supply are on a par with those of South Africa's Western Cape Province. Education Also see-' The Demographics of Muluwheyo'' Education in is based on the British system and is compulsory for 8 years from 5 or 6 to13 or 14. In 1996, the gross primary enrollment rate was 99.6%, and the net primary enrollment rate was 91.3%. This went up by 2% in both category in 2005. The Muluwheyo City University is the only university, but it is of a high calibre. Media ''Also see-''' Telecommunications in Muluwheyo'' 'The available TV stations are-' Also see-' Telecommunications in Muluwheyo'' 'The available Radio stations are-' ''Also see-''' Telecommunications in Muluwheyo'' Culture Modern music painting and poetry are pretty much a mixture of Angolan, Namibian and English styles. There are many Bushman paintings depicting a once great civilization, which flourished from about 6,000-5,000 years ago. The older Chewa women enjoying their rich oral tradition of lengthy story telling. Many recall the first contact between the Chewa and the Portuguese in the 1550's. Others focus on the First World war and the often poor relations with the Boers in Victorian times. Products made from cassava and nuts, as well as pãozinho (pronounced pow-zing-yo) bread rolls were brought in by the Portuguese are common place. The local Bantu tribes also make wood carving of animist spirits. There are of the Shetani, (evil spirits), which are mostly carved in heavy ebony, tall, and elegantly curved with symbols and non-representational faces and the Ujamaa, who are totem-type carvings which illustrate life-like faces of people and various figures. The Ujamaa also help chart recent family ancestry. Calypso, Reggie and traditional African music is popular in the country. ZambianWomen.jpg|Chewa women enjoying their rich oral tradition of lengthy story telling near Mulluo. Cooking in Karonga District, Malawi.jpg|A Tswana woman cooks a traditional dish in in Karonga. Tsodilo_Hills_rock_paintings4.jpg|A 6,000-5,000 year old Bushman painting near Boerburg. Boerewors raw.jpg|Boerwerter sausages Calulu.jpg|Calulu is their national dish. Lobia.jpg|Cowpeas are a major crop in Mulluo. 'Sports' Muluwheyo has had a national football team since 1972, a cricket team since 1973 and a Rugby team since 1975. The national sport is cricket. The legal system The legal system is based on the British model. Racism, ageism and sexism were outlawed by the colonial regime in 1968. The Government outlawed homophobia in 1979. Honour killings and arranged marriages were outlawed in 2008. 'Police' The police force consists of 1,600 officers, 20 detectives and 6 pathologists. They are armed with a SADF pistol, but have only used them during the coup of the 1990’s and in the 1981 drug bust on the executed Colombian mentioned in the death penalty section below. The police own a Sikorsky HO4S (S-55) helicopter, 3 Sud Aviation Alouette III helicopters, 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters and many off road vehicles. 'Coast Guard' The 150 man coast guard owns of 3 ex-UK police Fast Response Targa 31 boats and 3 Sea King helicopters. 'Border Patrol' The is a 350 man servace own 2 ROTOR OKB Rotor Ptenets-2 ultralight helicopters, 6 Land Rover ‘defenders’, a Sikorsky HO4S (S-55) helicopter and 2 CH-47 Chinook helicopters. 'Courts' The maximum sentence give short of death, is life without the possibility of parole. The right to a jury, the right to remain silent after arrest, hebius corpus, the right to a lawyer, the right to a fair trial, the heavy use of forensic science and the assumption of innocence are all constitutionally guaranteed cornerstone legislation. 'Prisons' Only 1 prison in the capital, with only 26 inmates in it, of which only 2 are serving life without parole. 'Death penalty' It was never formally legalised, but was used to terminate the lives of- 2 SWANU infitrators, a Colombian drug smuggler, a Dutch pediophile and a native Chewa bank robber on an ad-hock basis in 1982. General gallery '''''See-The Muluwheyo image bank for details. Category:Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been.... Category:Africa Category:Timelines